News
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: I can't do this on TAWOG Awards because someone deleted it. If you're against what happened, because it was actually a part of our history, then scream it out for those who pissed us off. In other news, I have something to say. Why does it have a T-rating? You'll understand why when you read it. Now with 10 FACTs about me, that you probably never knew.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. for those who don't know me well, I'm a fan fiction writer here. I would like to say some very disappointing news for some of my readers, as I declare myself a bit of an average writer. I have to stand by my opinion that when my hrad drive was sent to be cleaned from dust and such, they erased all of my data there. All of it. I am speaking very calmly (or writing in this case) to inform you that nothing from me may come out as planned. I have no data to back me up on any of my stories or screenplays that I have written.

I have to say, I should really be mad at this moment. I think the reason of why I should can still be understood: no data, no writing, nothing to prove, I have nothing. No books, or anything. All of it is gone.

Why I'm not mad is very simple: I was told to be careful on what I wished for. I wished that I had a fresh start.

Well, this is it. I have nothing. Nothing hanging over me, nothing!

That means I have no request, no beta, no stories, or anything. I don't think you know how I live my life. I bust myself over 2 thousand words a day to help myself and entertain others. Now, I have nothing. It actually makes me happy. Really!

I want to announce that I have been thinking about just deleting my account when I read the Talking chapters since those were the stories I never came back to because I was an amateur there, and had no reason to return. Now? I have nothing holding me back. I just want to say that, after all of this, there will be no more EvelioandZgroup.

Don't come crying, telling me to stay or say you'll leave, leave me in peace, and continue on for yourselves. I will be here, writing reviews, reviewing, and still hosting the awards (which is not a list, but is actually the Oscars for the archive). I really wanted to escape this idea of Evelio fan fic for a long time. I've either gone as old school, washed up. I never came back and let others come along. Maybe it was time for a new start. Maybe, I just wanted to escape from myself.

That being said, I will write a couple more, maybe rewrite a couple of stories. After that, I'm done. It's over.

Who knows, maybe someone may come along this archive and really change it, maybe a way like I probably did. I never made such an impact, but they can. Who knows who could be the best? So I leave as the unfinished writer, top of the people so-called ruining Agent BM's career (yeah, I read it. You didn't have a career to begin. And you really have to writer better. I mean, come on, you're older than me!), and the one who was nominated for some awards.

Before I go, I would actually like to say, after I'm gone, Bryce and Jamie said they are going to leave as well. Henry? Henry is a reviewer. He said he will stay. Plus, I also talked to him about the whole Agent BM business.

He laughed, with some tubes, and said "I'll apologize when he makes a _good_ story."

I also read that he did five bad reviews. I would like to say that the first two were ones I told him to review the most recent updated stories. BM was at the wrong place at the wrong time. One was requested by Agent BM to review the story (don't try to put it all on him). Another was when he was hacked. The last? I don't think he did another one of his.

I would like to say before I leave, I will leave a list of stories of which ones I should start and finish. Only if you guys want. If you don't want any stories or anything with me, just don't review. If you do, the review option is for all users and guest.

As of this moment, I resign of being a current or hiatus writer/beta writer. I will do some left to handle some unfinished business.

You know who I am, then I guess you read my stories. Is that a good or bad thing? It's always been your choice.

I would also like to say that someone has deleted the TAWOG Awards. I guess I have to say to those who took it is simple: Fuck you, motherfucker, and kiss my ass when I rip your balls off for being a bitch and should have shut the fuck up. Freedom, bitch. It never hurt anyone, so maybe you had no life and wanted to be a miss goodie-two-shoes, yaw fucking cunt!

I know you never saw this side of me, but I've been through a lot to just find out that they took something away that was a part of this archive's history. Wouldn't you agree?

If they take this out, meet me at my house so I can kick your fucking teeth in for being like that. You allow songfics, so I keep you singing for your mama.


	2. Chapter 2

I am the reason.

You know what I'm talking about. I have seen this battle of Agent BM and is against all this criticism and blah blah blah. Am I here to defend him? No.

I am the reason for all this. I'm the reason for all the critics. I'm the reason for all of the reviews. I am the very reason for all of this madness. How? I started reviewing as a critic, not a good one, but still. I began all of the stories that had everyone having an interest since I did one of almost every genre. That led me to be the inspiration for many writers. They got my idea and did it. I became this godfather for the archive. I became a writer that changed the game of fan fiction.

Do I regret any of what I did? No. Why? Because I am the reason for everything you liked. I am the reason you have authors like Antr, and others being influenced by me to write many stories. I am the reason many writers went on to challenge such topics because of what I wrote, horror and romance with countless pairings that I allow others to continue. I'm the reason some authors wouldn't be here if it weren't for me, like lexboss, who never who would have wrote for the archive since I remember back in 2012 I kept telling her to go on with her writing of incest in the _Despicable Me_ archive. Eventually, she wrote _the love_, which I beta for it. I could go on and on about how I did all of these things, but that's not the point.

I did all of these things, but I'd have the bad effects. I've been thought out as overrated and occasionally I start a story and don't finish it. I never lived up to this potential and expectation for others.

But I did something good. I changed this archive from what others desperate us from regular ones that didn't exceed its potential while attempting to keep it up like that. Critics became the ideal of keeping the archive of why it was special: The characters and settings with unpredictable plots and chemistry.

I want to do something that can everyone back into the grip of what the archive originally had its perks.

Im staying here, while giving you all a treat: I'm going to fix and rewrite ALL of my stories that were bad, unfinished, needs editing, or could have done better. How does this help? Some of the ideas I had were proper aspects of how the show and popularity could have increased the realism of actual characters that make sense, bringing back the old fashion fun of the archive with its original ideas and pairing.

Do I have anything else to say? Let me know on grammar error, I need help remembering where I went wrong on forgetting to put a word in.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, it's me. I just thought that this story may be deleted sooner or later, but better be used with more wiser decisions. Right now, at this moment, I'm going to reveal 10 facts that you guys may have not know about, and even explain some of my stories.

10. First Draft Always

I actually post up the first draft of almost (actually ALL of my stories) here and not come back to edit it. Why? I want to post it up as soon as possible, so I just leave it like that. But, if I come across it, once in a while, I'll fix it. Even here I'm doing that the same. I'm leaving it as it was written, error or not.

I also have this idea that if the first chapter isn't good, or reviewed/noticed a lot, I hands-down abandon it for good. Along with that, I usually write as what I do.

9. Genre(s)?

I don't have a primary genre. I was supposed to originally just going to be a horror writer since I wanted to scare people. Then, eventually I would run out of ideas on ways to scare people, which would cause writer's block for long periods of time. I decided to be more flexible with it and never stick with a genre with more than 5 stories in a row. I change, but can't go back and forth since I would always run out again.

8. Topics, Subjects, FREAK!

I don't judge the idea of the subject. I would do stories if they contained brutality, sex, taboo, weird stuff, or almost anything because I wanted to have a wide variety of ideas, which is a good tip for aspiring writers: Always expand your knowledge. This would also cause some criticism against some works of mine.

7. Keeping Track of Ideas

I actually come up with more than one idea a day, which I usually keep of it, either in writing or data. I never want to lose the idea since I have the idea if I start to improve a lot, and then suddenly come back to it, I can make it better with my vision from back then, and my skills to this day.

6. Age?

My age is very unique at its time since I'm already high up with expectations and such, but my age doesn't match. It can be interpreted it many ways.

5. Not Just a Writer

I actually don't focus on just writing stories. Why? Same thing: I stay too long, eventually I run out of ideas too quick. I have a wide variety of jobs I have chosen: Actor, Producer, Director, Screenplay Writer, Playwright, Play-director, Editor, Musician (not a good one at the moment), Rapper, Song-Writer, Artist, Animator, and it's not all in film or TV. I try to expand a good amount of interest, like criticism, activism, and more.

4. From Original Works to Fan Fictions

I actually had almost all of my ideas as original stories, while having this idea of guilt that they weren't good. I would see fan fiction as a garbage can and stuffed it in there for rats. As time came, I saw it attracted things (as a metaphor for people actually liking it). I started to put most of my ideas that I thought were bad in here, and it worked out as good stories, including _I Killed Penny Fitzgerald _(which was _I Killed Penny Booregard_).

3. Life Issues

I have to say I have many life issues that have related to suicide, murder, death, brutality, abuse, not even to just me (excpet murder since I wouldn't be here then), which was also by people I knew, or people who were affected by it. That past caused a lot of depression, along with it being the key to me being gone from innocence and me staying single for as long as I can remember. I put some of my mental problems into good use for developing characters in writing and acting.

2. Not a True Gumball fan

I have to come clean - I haven't watch_ any_ episodes from this series since the episode _The Banana_ (with the exception of watching _Halloween_). Does that make me not a true fan? Nope. Why? Because I put all of these characters in more better roles than the ones who do watch the series and make up these theories or fan fictions. Go figure.

1. My Fan Fictions are REAL!?

Most of my fan fictions are actually based of memories, events, my actual life, along with it being inspired by friends, history events, brutality, and so much it can handle. Most of the time I put myself in these characters that drives me to bring my characters to life as I did with these words.

0. (BONUS FACT) Stories as they Talk to me

I actually write some of my stories fast, but I write them the way they are meant be, whether they are destined to be short or big, I can't control their destiny. I have to accept the idea and write down what they're telling me in my head and heart. I write as if they were happening to me right now.

~ EvelioandZgroup


End file.
